


The House in the Blue Mountains

by nenithiel



Series: Kili, King of Erebor [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenithiel/pseuds/nenithiel
Summary: Continuation of "I Will Forsake the Stars for You." Tauriel gave her life so Kili may live and was returned to him as a Dwarrowdam. Now their daughter has been born. They set out in the Spring to Kili's former home to bring home the rest of the exiles. And of course a visit to an old friend. World and characters, other than OCs, Tolkien and Jackson's.





	The House in the Blue Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "I Will Forsake the Stars For You," I suggest you do so first.

Kíli woke to Mananna's cries. He blinked up at the canopy of the bed. _When did I return to our chambers? Cursed Morgul wound._ He groaned.

Tauriel gave his shoulder a push, "Now you've recovered, your turn to retrieve her from her cradle so I may feed her."

"I'm to understand, I've been sleeping through that?"

Mananna began to wail.

"Aye," Tauriel replied, "The medicines they give you for the pain leave you snoring deeply."

Kíli rolled out of bed and retrieved his daughter. He didn't remember much directly after her birth. He remembered helping Tauriel with the final push, though he already gritted through the pain in his leg.

"Uhhh. Phew," Kíli lifted the very wet and dirty babe from her cradle. "Amrâlumê, I am not bringing her into our bed like this."

Tauriel sat up to see what he fussed about. "Well strip her. I'll ring for Ailís."

Kíli peeled the soaked and poo filled dress and diaper from his daughter. "I think I can bathe our daughter just fine, thank you."

"I fear it is your dignity you fret over," Tauriel laughed as she rolled out of bed.

Mananna grew more discontent as her meal did not materialize. Kíli pressed her close as she squirmed. "She hardly needs see me in my smalls."

"And covered in Mananna's first poo," Tauriel quipped.

Kíli chuckled, "When you fill her wash basin, leave the water filling the tub. I'll need it."

Tauriel filled the small baby tub with water and soap, then tossed in washrags. Kíli brought Mananna over and she began pulling cloths out and wiping down the squalling babe as well as Kíli's arms, chest and stomach. "You are both a mess!"

She tossed the dirties into the hamper as she pulled another repeatedly until the bulk of the mess was cleaned. Pausing long enough to shut the water to the tub while still shallow. "All of us are getting in that tub."

"Is it wise?" Kíli frowned.

"Keep her on your belly." Tauriel took Mananna from him.

Kíli slipped into the warm water and held his hands out for the babe. Tauriel handed her back before slipping in beside him. Mananna's head bounced about his chest, her mouth questing as she continued to fuss. "I do not think you will find what you seek," he chuckled.

Tauriel quickly washed herself and then pulled Mananna from Kíli and placed their daughter on her breast. The babe's ire turned to happy grunts punctuated by hiccoughs.

Kíli then washed up, then turned to giving his daughter a final cleaning as she suckled. "I hope this is not our new morning routine."

"I concur."

He watched his daughter in his wife's arms. A head of messy auburn curls adorned her head, and downy sideburns graced her cheeks in front of ears unmistakably a match for his. The shape of her eyes matched her mother's, as did her brows. The nose and chin, he recognized from limnings from his baby years. A perfect blend of them both.

"When we are done, we need bestow her secret name," Kíli whispered.

#

Tauriel sat doing needlepoint along a dress hem for Mananna as Dís played singsong games with the babe. She wondered at the automatic repetition of movement of her hands in the task. One at odds with the warrior she'd been.

"Where do your thoughts wonder?" Braita asked as she worked on sewing clothes for own impending babe.

"Far away and a different life," Tauriel replied.

"And here, I thought you'd resigned yourself to life in these rooms," Braita laughed.

"I have grown used to time in them," Tauriel paused in her work, "When Kíli and I return with the rest of the Exiles; I think I will resume heading the Morning Court."

Idrís snorted, "The erosion of custom in Durin's Line continues. He is a fool to risk you and your daughter on the road."

"It is not as if we will travel without a retinue," Tauriel turned towards Dís' Handmaid, "The orcs are still in decline and the roads relatively safe. Especially for an armed caravan."

"Mananna will be on solid foods by the time they set out in the spring," Dís added.

"I wish he didn't plan to be gone so long, the increased load keeps Thorin from my side during waking hours," Braita rubbed her belly. "I would rather he not be so distracted."

Shar rolled her eyes. "Our King may help Tauriel, however, disillusion yourself of the notion it is the new way of things."

Braita chuckled. "Regardless, I would still like my husband near when I'm not passed out in exhausted sleep."

Ailís poured tea into cups as the other dwarrowdams chattered as she fingered her covered betrothal bead. Tauriel caught site of the movement. "Ailís, are you well?"

"I would think it should be better now, two years hence," Ailís wiped a tear.

"Hearts don't forget the love lost," Dís replied.

"I know it is my duty as your Handmaid, Tauriel, to accompany you," Ailís took a shuddering breath, "I do not know if I am strong enough to walk where last I saw Fíli living."

Tauriel set her work aside as she went to Ailís and pulled her close. "I will not require it of you."

Idrís tsked, "I've been an independent dwarrowdam long enough to be no stranger to travel, I will go in your stead, child."

Dís choked on her tea.

"That amusing is it?" Idrís smirked.

"Given your open disapproval of most all things regarding Kíli and Tauriel, yes," Dís retorted.

#

Kíli stood before the assembled people of Erebor, his daughter cradled in the crook of his arm. "It is with a joyous heart, I present my daughter on her first month. Dwarrow of Erebor, Welcome your Princess, Mananna."

A great cheer went up in the Throne room. "I also bring the glad tidings, that my current heir and cousin, Thorin and his Princess, Braita, have welcomed a new Prince two nights ago. In another month, I will have the honor of presenting him to all of Erebor."

Mananna fussed as the room erupted in thunderous stomping in celebration. Kíli rapped his cane against the stone until the noise died down.

"A messenger has gone out to Dáin," Kíli declared, "Let preparations for his stay begin!"

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the next part of Kili and Tauriel's life together as King and Queen of Erebor. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Hand on heart,
> 
> Neni


End file.
